Aurun
Titles Coin Father, Lord of Wisdom Governs Charity, Knowledge, Nobility Worshippers Merchants, Politicians, Rulers Weapon Quarterstaff Animal Ram Aurun is a deity of wealth, prosperity and good fortune, making him one of the most popular gods in the Inner Realms, with followers crossing many cultural and socio-economic boundaries. While most faithful worship him in pursuit of personal gain, the tenets of the faith are clear that the purpose of all wealth is to share with those less fortunate. Aurun in the Divine Record The Divine Record indicates that before his ascension to godhood, Aurun was the richest man in the Kingdom of Myr on the plane Kortifan. While there is no mention of the origin of his wealth, the passages indicate that he was a kind and generous man, who wanted for nothing and gave as freely as he received. One day, a traveler from a distant land passed through Aurun's lands, on her way to the palace. Weary and worn from the long voyage, she sat down beneath a large tree at the edge of his fields and fell asleep. As fate would have it, bandits, traveling along the road, caught sight of the sleeping maiden and, seeing an opportunity, surrounded her, intent on having their way with her. A field-servant, however, having seen the ruffians as they approached, ran to alert his master to the trouble, and Aurun took his three best men, mounted his swiftest horses, and ran to the woman's aid. By the time the company arrived, the bandits were nearly upon her. Seeing the mounted men approaching, the bandits drew their weapons and attacked - and Aurun commanded his men to subdue them, but to bring them no harm. His men did as he asked, and before long, the bandits were on their knees in front of the woman who they had been ready to violate only moments before. Aurun approached her, to ensure she was not hurt, and upon seeing that she wasn't, he tore a ribbon from his own robe and offered it to her to dry her face. "What will you do with them?" the woman asked, motioning toward the bandits. "I will see them fed and healed, and then I will put them to work in my fields," he responded. "They are hungry and alone in this world, as are so many others." "But will they not simply go out and do again what they nearly did today?" she questioned, her eyes twinkling with curiosity at Aurun's simple view. "Perhaps, and perhaps not. But I do not believe it is the place of those who are blessed to control those who are less fortunate. Instead, I believe it is our duty to give to them of our hospitality, our kindness, and most of all - our mercy. What they do with these gifts is their own." Touched by his words, the woman rose and embraced her savior, kissing him first on one cheek and then the other. She then nodded to the bandits, who turned into tiny swifts and fluttered away. Without a word, she returned her gaze to his and handed him a single golden coin, saying only this: "I have come a great distance to meet you, dearest Aurun, and the stories of your wisdom and generosity are well-found. With this coin, I give you what wealth alone can never buy - an opportunity to help all of those who are in need, now, and forever more." As Aurun took the coin, confused by her words, he realized that he stood before Soujous, the Sojourner. As his fingers closed around the tiny piece of metal, his spirit ascended to godhood, and from that day to this, his home has been cared for by his servants and the many generations of their descendants, standing as his first temple. Church The Followers of Aurun is an important staple in many realms, with temples often serving multiple roles as places of worship, centers of aid for the poor or homeless, schools for both children and adults, and centers of commerce. While every temple is unique, most will be decorated in a style which the clergy refers to as "elegant simplicity." To the faithful, it is only proper that the house of the Lord of Coin be decorated beautifully, but it is just as important that the funds of the order be used to benefit society. As a result, it is very common for full-time clergy to have artistic vocations, allowing them to inexpensively produce fine goods for the beautification of the temple, as well as sale to support their holy work. Where schools or markets are established by followers of Aurun, stall rental prices are usually set according to the station and means of the merchant. Those who have more are expected to pay more, while those who have little are often given space to ply their wares at no charge. In either case, the proceeds from these rentals and any tithe which the merchants provide from their sales are used to support the order's other activities of teaching and charity. In many realms, the church of Aurun also acts as a money lender. Generally, usury fees / interest rates are only charged to borrowers of means, and people of all stations are welcome to store their money with the clergy. Important Rituals Service to Aurun is performed by serving others. For those who have much, this can be as simple as giving alms to the poor, taking in a stranger for the night, or tithing at a local temple. For those who have little, the most common form of worship is "nameless service," in which one anonymously gives their time and strength to better their neighbors by fixing that which is broken, sharing their bread, or otherwise giving - even when they seemingly have nothing to spare. Among the devoted, who call themselves only "Patrons" (or "Matrons" for female adherents), the vast majority are wealthy. If asked, many will simply say that "they gave until there was nothing more to give, and in that moment, fortune smiled upon them."